


Stitches

by hammerxsword (QDS)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/hammerxsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 15minuteficlets challenge</p><p>Challenge word: Wondering</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 15minuteficlets challenge
> 
> Challenge word: Wondering

Spike watches as Jet stitches up yet another torn jacket. Jet's eyes are narrowed, but focussed on the material. Perhaps, Spike thinks, he's worried that he'll snap if he looks at me.

Not that Jet hasn't before. He's gotten much angrier at Spike for far less crimes. But, Spike reasons, we trip over mole hills, not mountains. And Jet couldn't stay angry at anyone for long. Even if they break his heart…or his body.

Occasionally, Spike feels a bit bad that Jet picks up the pieces of everything Spike breaks and puts them back together. Usually he's grateful. Other times, he wishes that Jet didn't care so damn much and would leave him stranded, lying as a pile of broken bones and oozing innards. But he has wound Jet around his little finger, made him a permanent attachment, and Spike is somewhat bewildered by this fact.

Spike then remembers how gentle Jet is when they're in bed, how his flesh hand traces circles against Spike's scarred back, and for a moment, Spike ceases to wonder why this man loves him.

And to be honest, Spike can't sew to save himself.


End file.
